


The Seven Daggers of Megiddo

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Art, Bradley James - Freeform, Gen, Monochrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien has learnt of the existence of a set of daggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Daggers of Megiddo

**Author's Note:**

> Another Damien piece. Because the show just keeps getting better and better.


End file.
